zimfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow
WELCOME TO MY TALK PAGE! If you have something to tell or ask me, don't be shy! I'm nice! Just nothing rude to me or any other people, okay? :3 Terribly sorry to inform you all, but I'm afraid I'm not very active here. I have had a lot to deal with lately, and it's hard to fit things into my daily busy schedule. If you need me, you may message me on any wiki that I contribute to or DeviantART. I'm more active on weekends, holidays, and school breaks, however. I am always willing to help whenever possible. Thanks for understanding, my friend. http://nyangirshadow.deviantart.com/ I'll contribute here if I need to, and stuff. SMOKEBOMB! Welcome Hi, welcome to Invader ZIM Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Gir1236/Gir's favorite stuff page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dr. Anonymous1 (Talk) 21:37, September 16, 2012 Thank you project gir Hey there first of all welcome to the wiki and blah blah blah. Now the good part! I'm starting this thing called projectgir to get back INVADER ZIM please join. Heres how make tons of comics I'll keep you updated on stuff tell me if your in and all that!Projectgir (talk) 23:53, September 16, 2012 (UTC)projectgir hey you never answered my question and I know you posted hello hello to get the somebody needs a hug badge thats called spam and it is shunned upon and could get you banned from the wiki just a heads up fromProjectgir (talk) 00:01, September 17, 2012 (UTC)projectgir I meant to post hello once sorry it came up twice I would like to help get invader zim back Me being blocked ZimFan, if you are reading this, I would like to ask why I was blocked. Did I do something wrong? Or does this deal with my age? I would like to know why this happened ASAP. Thanks for at least reading this. OR DID YOU? I had a Sammich in mah head! :3 00:44, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Well, I'll tell you on chat in a week. Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 01:01, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Well, I looked on your page, and I saw something about Hurricane Sandy. Does that have anything to do with the 1 week thing? I had a Sammich in mah head! :3 01:05, October 30, 2012 (UTC) I know this is a little early, but what the heck! Happy Halloween Everyone! I hope that those of you who will be going Trick-Or-Treating this year will get tons of good candy! If you are going Trick-Or-Treating, what will you be? I'm gonna be GIR From Invader ZIM. If you're not going, then what's your favorite memory of Halloween? (Yes, I have posted this same thing on other wikis. Not trying to spam, just wishing you guys a Happy Halloween is all :) I had a Sammich in mah head! :3 02:34, October 30, 2012 (UTC) VERY Important Wiki Decision. Hey Doctor! There is a very important discussion going on in Forum:A Bot For This Wiki?. Since this is a VERY important decision, I'd like all the wiki to vote on it. Read it fully and carefully, and add your opinion! Also, if you have any changes, please tell me them! I really want to know so I can make this better. :) Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 02:57, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Doctor? I'm not the Doctor! Gir wants a Sammich :3 04:22, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Chat now? Hey if you are online wanna come on a chat I am bored half to death and need something to do. I am asking you, because you have made the latest edit and are the most likely to be online. Oh and P.S start posting others talkpages instead of your own for replies. 18:22, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Huh? Gir wants a Sammich :3 18:24, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Request span style="background-color:#8F00FF; border:3px solid #40E0D0; ;">[[User:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'Gir']] [[User talk:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'wants a sammich']]< Gir links to your profile, and the rest is talkpage. It okay? Yes! [[User:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'Gir']] [[User talk:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'wants a sammich']] Okay, just paste the code in the custom signature space on your . THANKS YOUS GIR]]y thanks for the mention on your user page that was really nice of you! If I had to come up with a list of friends on the wiki you would be #uno thanks see ya around from your pal OHH I CAN SEE A WAFFLE! 'I mean from your pal 18:31, November 7, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome! You're on my list of friends! You can make your list of friends on this wiki on your oage, in case you didn't know. [[User:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'Gir]] [[User talk:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'wants a sammich']] 00:00, November 8, 2012 (UTC) oage? What does that mean? 01:04, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Wait it was a spelling error meaning own page right? I will by the way! 01:06, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Yes, PG. It was a typo. Sorry about that! --[[User:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'Gir']] [[User talk:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'wants a sammich']] 19:01, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Well, we'e worked things out. You can come nack now! Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 01:28, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Hello? Hi Nyan are you still on the wik?i I haven't seen you since I came back, and doctor says you have left! So just checking to see if your here 20:52, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Yes, PG. I'm still here. I just haven't been very active because no one else seemed to be here. I haven't left, so don't worry.--Your friend, NyanGir 02:47, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeahhh, I tend to make those assumptions a bit early. Sorry 'bout that. Actually, I was kind of questioning my assumption after I left that message; after all, I HAD seen you around about a week prior to PG's return. My bad. :-p I'm really quite relieved that you're still here, too: you're a good user, and we would certainly be the worse off without you here. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 11:04, December 7, 2012 (UTC) D'awwww! :) Well, it's nice to be here! [[User:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'Gir']] [[User talk:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'wants a sammich']] 15:23, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Doctor said you had left. 14:14, December 8, 2012 (UTC) It's okay. If you don't support me. It's okay. I'm fine with that. I already am a sysop on many other wikis like MarioWiki, Nintendo Wiki, SSB Wiki, etc. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 22:31, December 16, 2012 (UTC) I never said I didn't support you. In fact, I actually AGREE. You should be a sysop here. :3 [[User:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'Gir']] [[User talk:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'wants a sammich']] 22:45, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Okeedoke! Have fun! Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 13:18, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! [[User:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'Gir']] [[User talk:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'wants a sammich']] 17:09, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Actually, IE Wiki DOES have a chat. But hey, MF's fine too. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 06:16, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Sorry christmas was unbeleivebly busy, so I didn't have time to write a blog to say I was going on V.K, but I got back today and I'll be back to normal editing. 15:49, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Hooray! It's nice to see you again, PG! [[User:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'Gir']] [[User talk:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'wants a sammich']] 20:02, January 6, 2013 (UTC) oh poop I have very bad news... There already is a charlie the unicorn wiki that is bigger, I am so sorry :( 22:40, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh. Can you give me a link? When I made that Wiki it didn't say there was another one. [[User:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'Gir']] [[User talk:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'wants a sammich']] 22:46, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Ok, bad news: ZimFan's sister is striking TOMORROW. I'm afraid Painter got his facts wrong. That means we'll have to be on guard as much as humanly possible tomorrow. The minute you get back from school, get on Chat ASAP, then wait for me... maybe we can reason with her. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 23:01, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Not at all. I don't have a lot of time, si we need to chat NOW. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 23:08, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Doctor. Meet me on the Charlie The Unicorn Wiki. NOW. [[User:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'Gir']] [[User talk:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'wants a sammich']] 23:20, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry. She's been stopped already. :) And you can be considered... UNBLOCKED! --Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 00:08, January 7, 2013 (UTC) YAY! You are awesome! --[[User:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'Gir']] [[User talk:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'wants a sammich']] 00:09, January 7, 2013 (UTC) I still can't get on chat. --[[User:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'Gir']] [[User talk:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'wants a sammich']] 00:11, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey. I'm still blocked! What gives? [[User:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'Gir']] [[User talk:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'wants a sammich']] 00:30, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Nevermind. [[User:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'Gir']] [[User talk:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'wants a sammich']] 23:37, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Yay, there's finally someone around! I'm on chat! Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 23:33, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Is chat people gone forever? will they be back? :( Nyan NyanGir, I came to you regarding you message on Claire's page. While I know how you feel, it will be best if you refrain from stooping down to her level, remain civil and try your best to handle the situation well. :) Remember that, even though it is no written down yet, we have a strict policy that states that we will never turn to the use of harsh language and insults. I take the behavior here quite seriously. I even where they allow swearing (even if you censor it), I usually hold back from doing it, regardless of how angered I am, but I understand that temper is harder to control for some people compared to others. Thank you, I removed it. [[User:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'Gir']] [[User talk:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'wants a sammich']] 03:35, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Best poll Eva!!!!! If I could give you a prize for it, I would!!!!!! 00:11, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Happy um, day after valentines day! You probably have no idea who i am, u seem nice and i like being friendly!--Maeveycorn (talk) 07:56, February 16, 2013 (UTC)Maeveycorn Oops sorry Sorry i accedently posted my happy day after valentines message under the wrong subject, okay bye bye!--Maeveycorn (talk) 08:00, February 16, 2013 (UTC)Maeveycorn That's okay! I can see you're pretty new here, so welcome! It's a pleasure to meet you!Everything you see is a lie. Truth is, I died four years ago! 20:37, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Thank you, your so nice. :p--Maeveycorn (talk) 22:11, February 16, 2013 (UTC)Maeveycorn Forcive habit :3 And being nice for me is almost like an addiction to Nutella :3 Everything you see is a lie. Truth is, I died four years ago! 22:21, February 16, 2013 (UTC) My computer caught on fire Actually my computer did not catch on fire it just got really hot so i had to turn it off. I'm all good now.--Maeveycorn (talk) 02:10, February 17, 2013 (UTC)Maeveycorn HOLY MOTHER OF POTATOES! Everything you see is a lie. Truth is, I died four years ago! 06:38, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Fan fic in progreess/ I'm working on a fan fiction on my blog. I've added more to i since you've wrote your comment!Maeveycorn (talk) 07:23, February 17, 2013 (UTC)Maeveycorn I apologise, but I won't be able to show up today. I'll have to reschedule. --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 15:27, March 2, 2013 (UTC) OK! Well, how does sunday sound? SPARKY! YOU'RE ALIVE! 01:53, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Nyangir, I'm very sorry, but I have had to block you for 36 hours. You left me when I was telling you something important, calling it Irrelevant, when it is VERY important. Also, you have to know: You have stolen art from Nickelodeon (Invader Zim screenshots) for your DeviantArt. Since deviantart adds a copyright that says it's YOUR OWN, when it's not, it's called "Art Thievery". Since DeviantArt is the holder of that art, DEVIANTART can get sued for THOUSANDS of dollars because of your art. Please do something about it. Also, please listen next time. Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 22:47, March 9, 2013 (UTC) ITS FINISHED!!!!! I finished this fan fiction, kind of a while ago, i just forgot to tell you. I think its pretty funny if you want to you should read it some time k?Maeveycorn (talk) 17:47, March 12, 2013 (UTC)Maeveycorn Oh and P.S i watched that cat on your profile sway its tail back and forth for like an hour, ITS MIND BLOWING!!Maeveycorn (talk) 18:11, March 12, 2013 (UTC)Maeveycorn And P.P.S!! Wolves are my favorite animal!Maeveycorn (talk) 18:18, March 12, 2013 (UTC)Maeveycorn AND P.P.P.S!!!!! I know how you feel, some of my friends are in your situation; your friends and family, and people on this wiki, will always be here. Just promise me you'll be strong ok?Maeveycorn (talk) 18:28, March 12, 2013 (UTC)Maeveycorn And P.P.P.P.S, why are people posting things that don't having anything to do with my fanfiction under the fan fiction topic headline, what the heck people?! Start a new headline!!--Maeveycorn (talk) 21:05, March 12, 2013 (UTC)Maeveycorn Re: I see the red box Thank you! (* __ *) Tomorrow's the last time I'll log in for a week, and I hope you guys don't run into trouble while I'm... I suppose... more absent than usual. Being the slightly lazy type in reality (by that, I mean I procrastinate often but once I get to work I cannot stop until I'm done. Sadly it's not very often I take things seriously, since I can be a pretty big goof, and it's a habit I'd like to break out of). Well, best of luck for whatever you're doing, and I hope you feel wonderful and special (the good kind) everyday, because that's what you are. :3 Um hey, its me Maeve(ycorn). I havent been on the wiki in kind of a while, but i have a question for ya. I dont know if its just me, but ive noticed that there hasent been any Invader Zim on TV, did it get taken off the air again? OR IS IT SOME SECERT CONSPIRACY???!! Well see you later (well not SEE you because were on the internet)Maeveycorn (talk) 23:04, May 3, 2013 (UTC)Maeveycorn Maeve, IZ Is not cancelled. It's still out there. . . ♪It's my life I'll do what I want now You will never be a-a part of me Baby when the nights'll get colder you'll be on your own I walk alone♪ 23:28, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey, very sorry to hear about your whole mental hospital issue, but if you need help, if you need to get away from your problems, just know everyone here is here to help, we may have started as just a wiki, but we are more than that, we are friends for life, and I can't let my friend go through this alone. 00:56, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Anything for a friend as awesome as you :) 10:46, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Herrozur! I dunno. . . Wait. Wha? 06:26, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Chat right now please come 21:02, May 27, 2013 (UTC)